Connection with the killer
by InkSpottedWalls
Summary: This is my first short story I've uploaded onto here, so I'm not sure what else to say, except that this is just one of many chapters. I also created this little number to build suspense. So I'm not going to say anything else for now, but I can't wait to upload the rest! I'm also going to do the story in two other laungages for those who don't speak English ;) Ria


Autumn was cold and nippy in this time of year. The leaves changed many different colors, and scattered in every last nook and cranny of the small town. The days become shorter, and the night times, longer. The date for Winter Break was getting closer each passing school day. More and more kids would 'catch something'. Less time would be put into teaching, and more into the preperation for the holidays. But every tween and teen knew they would be responsible for the clean-up. It was Friday, November 15th, and the students of W. Highschool could no longer hold back thier excitment and cheers for a-soon-to-be-new-year. With in seconds the halls were now empty, except for one student. Who walked down the corridors of the now abanded building, thier footsteps echoed loudly across the halls and back again.

* * *

The young girl was short, with pale peach skin, and ginger brown hair going just below the shoulders. Her eyes, wide as saucers, were pale blue with a sliver of silver lining. The moon reflected her glow; her head was filled to the brim with questions desperately needing answers. Her innate instincts were swirling around inside her, she slowly sufficated, as the adrenaline started to take its course. She was standing, and yet still **breathing**, in front of someone who wasn't known to have a conscious at the very least. Haveing enough blood on his hands to fill a pool. 'Fight or flight' no longer applided to this sort of situation, it was 'now or never'. She used both hands to grip the very top of her pink collared jacket. She prayed that she wouldn't need both for self defence, atleast not now anyways. Both feet stayed concreted to the sidewalk while her knees buckled. Staring at the young man, she couldn't help but to wonder what was going through his mind instead. Through peripheral vision, she'd noticed something. On their right was the street, empty, no one to run for aid. And on their left, an alley. A dead end, nowhere to run if things got** rough.**

The petite, almost **doll** like, girl looked down. Not able to stand how he looked at her with such a blank, yet hypnotic **stare**. His hoodie covered his face, but his eyes glowed almost like a cats. He grasped a small strand of her hair with his right thumb and pionter finger, raising it above her head.

"I'm curious Natalie," The young male stated, the girl not daring to make eye contact. "Do you know who I am?" He then gripped a larger strand of hair, pulling furiously at her. She gasped as she came face-to-face with him, "You do know, don't you?" He held a thin, black military knife up to her throat. Her eyes didn't widen with fear, but with intrest instead. Days ago he didn't want anything to do with her, infact, he'd tried to keep his distance. Things can change though. "Well..." His vioce not sounding anymore stern, yet still unsettling. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"Yes, I know who you are," she stated, trying to keep her vioce from sounding shaky, "but-"

"But **what**?" he cut her off. She couldn't tell, or maybe she could, but he knew just as well as she did. He couldn't bring himself to do the deed. His connection to her was an unexplainable one. The blade stayed the same distance from her throat, yet she couldn't help but feel it inching closer. "_But,_" she thought to herself, "_it wasn't fate that we met, it was chance._" Suddenly, something she couldn't explain, made her do what she never could do on her own. She put both her of warm, ungloved hands to the his left one, which held his chioce of weapon. She could feel the pulse in his white, exposed wrist, rushing with adrenaline. She used her right pionter finger, and lightly stroked the bandages that covered his throat. Still stained with a bit of blood. With a light expression covering her face, she keenley answered:

"You're Jeff the killer, and I patched you up..."


End file.
